Everything Has Changed
by nomadic-moon
Summary: When Jane Foster is requested to move to New York and join SHIELD, she is allowed to bring her faithful intern Darcy. Darcy hasn't known anything her whole life accept boring, tiny, and dry New Mexico. When she make the move to the big city to work with amazing people with amazing abilities, will she find love with a certain star-spangled super soldier? Darcy Lewis/ Steve Rodgers


**Disclaimer: yeah, yeah I don't own the Avengers, blah blah blah. **

**A/N: well, I really hope some of you readers will like this, and will follow it. I had the iead for so long and I absolutely love Darcy, and I love Darcy and Steve even more! Although she had a small part, she has easily been my favorite. Well, enjoy, I hope you like it. Feed back is VERRRRRRRY APPRECIATED! :D**

_Everything Has Changed_

A loud, dark haired, curvaceous beauty known as Darcy Lewis sat in the oddly comfortable airplane seat. She'd never flown _first class_ before. Hell, she'd never flown before! Let alone in a private jet.

A SHIELD private jet.

The setting sun reflected in her cheap drugstore lenses as she took in the sight: she was finally leaving her beautiful New Mexico. Well it wasn't _beautiful _ but it was all she had ever known, she grew up in the smallest of towns, one that thankfully was not destroyed by the- well the Destroyer. It was her home.

But she was ready. She was ready to 'take the leap' as she had heard so many times before. To think this was all because of a mega-hot space god, her favorite boss lady, and the need for a few college credits.

After a while, one of the only men who wasn't wearing a stuffy black monkey suite walked up to her seat in the plane breaking her train of thought. In his hands he held a box and what looked like a couple of folders. "Miss –Lewis, is it?" he asked.

She nodded, feeling a bit intimidated. Darcy recognized the man as one of the SHIELD agents who stole her iPod. Bastard. But, a bastard with a nice ass Darcy had to admit.

He held out the box and the papers to her, "Here, I was told of the incident at security and thought you might like those back. Those are the files of a brief profile of some of the people you will be working at during your time with SHIELD."

Darcy took the box and gave him a light smile, "Thanks. And please, call me Darcy"

"Darcy. Agent Clint Barton at your service." He nodded and walked back to his place at the front of the plane next to a gorgeous redheaded woman who looked like she could snap her like a twig. Darcy couldn't help but already think that she was going to be one of the most badass chicks ever.

Before she could look through anything, Darcy noticed that the all-too familiar sound of said boss lady/best friend Jane Foster's fingers typing away on her laptop had stopped. Darcy looked over to find Jane's back arched in her seat with her mouth open in a silent snore. The old Darcy would have scared Jane into waking up, and laughed about it, but no. Darcy had turned a new leaf, leaving her immaturity behind.

*cough* BULLSHIT *cough*

"JANE OH MY GOD THE PLANE'S ABOUT TO CRASH!" she yelled ignoring the glares she received from the serious looking agents who had escorted onto the jet.

But as usual, Jane didn't even budge. Darcy laughed anyways and took a sip of her coffee. She closed Jane's laptop and put it away in the case next to her, she was used to doing those sort of things for Jane. She was after all her faithful lab monkey, also known as an intern.

Darcy finally took notice to the pile of papers in her hands and the medium-sized box that agent hot-ass had handed her. She opened it and let out a unashamed squeal of joy, her face lighting up as she saw her babies lying there in the box.

Well, her tazor and iPod that is. Security had given her a load of crap about not bringing "weapons" onto a government plane. Puh-lease. She had caused quite a scene, but held her ground in her defense. Her old iPod was just a bonus, Darcy guessed.

She shoved her babies into her Jansport backpack and debated whether to watch a movie on her new iPad or to actually read what Barton had given her. Although she really wanted to watch the latest 007 movie, she picked up the papers and decided to _skim _through them.

The first file she turned to was an familiar face, one that she had seen Jane reading and calling a load of crap. Tony Stark huh? He was cute, for an old guy Darcy decided, but from what she remembered he was a total playboy douche. Looks like she found her new best friend! Not to mention he was _the _Ironman.

Next she saw a vibrant flash of red-hair and a beautiful face that she had seen not too long ago. Natasha Romanov, secret agent, yadda yadda yadda. She seemed….nice. If nice meant that Darcy knew she was going to be more afraid of her than spiders. _CODENAME- Black Widow. _

Oh, how lovely.

After flipping through a couple of more profiles; some that she recognized as the adorable and nerdy Bruce Banner, aka The freaking HULK, her bosses hunky space god boyfriend Thor, and Agent (hot-ass) Clint Barton she decided to go call it a night.

One girl could only take so many attractive new superhero coworkers at a time, Darcy wondered what it was going to be like to meet them in person. How the hell was she going to stand being in the same room as them when they were so freaking godly? Well, one _was _and actual god.

She pushed everything out of her mind-or at least she tried to anyways and fell gently asleep in the fancy plane, going to her fancy new job, in fancy New York city. Darcy chooses her adjectives nicely, huh?

Little did the soon-to-be-less-lame intern know, is that if she had read one more profile, she would have been prepared for the shock of a lifetime. More like the shocking blue eyes, tanned skin with enhanced rippling muscles, a kind smile, and the most chauvinistic character she would ever meet.

Those shocking blue eyes belonging to a super soldier forgotten in time, who had been found in ice. A soldier who was currently stuck inside a gym, intensely beating away at few punching bags. His frustration was still fueling his confused mind as he has been forced to forget, remember, and learn at the same time, overwhelming the seemingly invincible man.

That man who just might be what Darcy Lewis needs.

_Capitan America._

_Tbc_…

**Thanks for reading, follow/favorite/leave a comment if you want more! **


End file.
